


A Sense of Luffy

by lautitiaspero



Category: One Piece
Genre: Again, Gen, Just a short character study, still rewatching One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lautitiaspero/pseuds/lautitiaspero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro doesn't have a sense of direction, but he does have a sense of Luffy and that is enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sense of Luffy

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well, here is another one. I can't remember the last time I had so many little one-shot ideas. Let me know how you like it.

Zoro doesn’t have a sense of direction.

He does, however, have a sense of Luffy.

The others might laugh, say he is always lost, always going in the wrong direction, never were he is supposed to be.

Those who don’t understand might say he is just a stupid goon, who does nothing but drink and sleep and fight, if he can even find the battlefield

What people don’t understand is that Zoro never had to know where east was, or if north was really “up” or not. He never had a reason to get somewhere anybody else told him to get to, even if it was just Nami who did the telling.

Why would he go where people tell him to go, if his Captain had already given him a silent command with his eyes. Why would he listen to others, if he already knew what he had to do, where he was actually needed. 

So all those people continue to laugh, tell him he is lost and going in the wrong direction, that he isn’t where he was supposed to be going.

And all those people continue to say he is just a stupid goon, who does nothing but drink and sleep and fight, if he can even find the battlefield.

 

Let them talk.

 

Zoro doesn’t listen anyways. 

He just grins dangerously, with a sharp look in his eyes and a hand on his katana. 

And when his Captain calls, he will always reach his destination without a fail.

What people often don’t understand is that where Luffy wants him to go is usually not the same place the others want him to reach.

But that is fine too, because where Luffy wants him to go is where the best fights are, it is where he can best protect their nakama and Sunny and dreams. 

And Zoro would never fail his Captain.

**Author's Note:**

> I am always amazed how Zoro manages to find the right place to be, the place where he is most needed, when he is so direction-challenged.


End file.
